Mario VS Sonic: Battle Royale
This article is a collab with Metal Mario875. He has full permission to edit the page without asking first. Mario VS Sonic: Battle Royale, known as Nintendo X SEGA: All-Star Battle Royale with all DLC active, is a crossover fighting game and the first installment of the non-sports Mario and Sonic crossover series. It was released in 2017 for the Wii U and Nintendo Switch, and puts Mario and Sonic characters in a huge fray against each other, along with DLC that adds more Nintendo and SEGA characters besides Mario and Sonic, and even some special guests... The gameplay is completely'' ''different from Super Smash Bros; first of all, the game is 3D. Also, the player has to defeat the opponents by depleting their life bar or by other means that's not smashing them out of the arena, and the Story Mode mixes fighting with platforming and the beat'em up genre. All controls, in addition, ultilize combos. A Nintendo 3DS version is in production and will be released December 23, 2017. Story Mode Basic Summary Thanks to a portal problem, the Mario and Sonic universes have fused into one. Bowser and Eggman team up to conquer the world, but it won't be easy. However, it becomes a ton more dangerous when Mephiles and Dimentio team up... Full Plot Gameplay The players are in an arena, either a traditional boxing ring layout with slight hazards or a bigger stage, with some platforming elements. The camera can be changed at will. Controls (Wii U) Normal *Left C-Stick: Move/Turn *Right C-Stick: Turn camera *D-Pad Left or Right: Roll *D-Pad Up: Jump forwards and roll *D-Pad Down: Crouch *A: Jump *B: Normal attack *Y: Heavy attack *X: Special attack *L: Shield *R: Guard *ZL: Overdrive *ZR: Counter *Hold ZR: Grab *Hold ZL: Overlimit *Hold L and R: Gigabreak *+: Switch character *-: Pause game *Home: No explanation needed Combos (all characters; specific combos listed at character sections) *A + B: Jump attack *A + Y: Ground pound attack (varies depending on character) *A + X: Jump attack followed by ground pound attack *B x3: Basic combo *Y x3: Strong combo *X x3: Special combo *B + B + Y: Alt. Combo 1 *B + B + A: Alt. Combo 2 *B + A + B: Combo and shield *Y + Y + B: Alt. Combo 3 *Y + B + Y: Alt. Combo 4 *X + B + B: Alt. Combo 5 *X + Y + Y: Alt. Combo 6 *X + Y + B: "Combas Ultima" (Ultimate Combo) Notes *There are various combos and attributes for specific characters. For example, Peach cannot perform the Alt. Combo 3, but her Alt. Combos 2 and 4 put opponents to sleep. An seventh combo, X + Y + X, can only be done by Bowser Jr., Boom Boom, Pom Pom, the Mini Bowsers and the Koopalings. HUD and Exaggerated Attacks The HUD shows the following things: *Life unit (depends on game mode) *Score *Time *Anger Bar *Random control input (as to not forget) The Anger Bar fills whenever hit. When full, one of three "Exaggerated Attacks" can be executed: the Overdrive, Overlimit and GigaBreak. All of these are ridiculously powerful and almost certainly turn the match into a loss for the opponent unless (s)he manages to avoid the initial opening attack, although some Exaggerated Attacks do not have an opening attack, affect the entire field and are therefore very hard to avoid. Others are a transformation that make the user more powerful. Stages Characters This section simply lists all characters in the game (including DLC). See the link above for full descriptions. Currently, the game includes a total of around 85 playable characters. Mario Heroes Mario Cartoony.png|Mario (starter) Luigiart9.png|Luigi (starter) Yoshi Model.png|Yoshi (unlockable) Princess peach 2.png|Peach (starter) Toad - Mario Party.png|Toad (unlockable) Princess Daisy Golf Forme.png|Daisy (unlockable) Birdo3-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Birdo (purchasable in the shop) RosalinaSMG1.png|Rosalina (insert code to unlock) Mario Neutrals Wario.png|Wario (starter) WaluigiSSBRrob.png|Waluigi (starter) Mario Villains Bowserrr.png|Bowser (starter) 100px-BowserJrMPIT.png|Bowser Jr. (unlockable) 593px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom (purchasable in the shop) Pompom3dLand.png|Pom Pom (unlockable) KoopaKidTransparent.png|Koopa Kid (starter) 180px-MP5KoopaKids.png|Mini Bowsers (unlockable) 109px-NSMBU LarryKoopa.png|Larry (unlockable) 109px-MortonNSMBU.png|Morton Jr. (starter) 20100822042716!Wendy NSMBWii.png|Wendy (purchasable in the shop) Iggy colouring book.png|Iggy (unlockable) RoyNSMBU.png|Roy (starter) 98px-Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|Lemmy (unlockable) LudwigVonKoopa.png|Ludwig (unlockable) Babybowser.jpg|Baby Bowser (DLC) Mega Goomba Cards of Conquest.png|Goomba (DLC) Hammer Bross.png|Hammer Bro. (DLC) Kamekkoopasm3dec.png|Kamek (amiibo exclusive) Dimentio.png|Dimentio (unlockable) Sir Grodus.png|Sir Grodus (insert code to unlock) Lord Crump.png|Lord Crump (insert code to unlock) Megasparkle Goomba.png|Megasparkle Goomba (purchasable in the shop) Fawful-0.png|Fawful (DLC) Blizzard Midbus.png|Blizzard Midbus (insert code to unlock) 150px-AntasmaX.png|Antasma (amiibo exclusive) Wart.gif|Wart (DLC) SMB2 boss Mouser.gif|Mouser (DLC) 200px-Clawgrip.png|Clawgrip (DLC) Tryclyde2.png|Tryclyde (DLC) Sonic Heroes SMobius Modern Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (starter) Tails STH06.png|Tails (starter) Knuckles Lost World.png|Knuckles (starter) AmyRose.png|Amy Rose (purchasable in the shop) Shadow The Hedgehog.png|Shadow (unlockable) Silver goofball.png|Silver (unlockable) BlazeSAY.png|Blaze (unlockable) Espio203.png|Espio (DLC) Vector Rio2016.png|Vector (DLC) Charmy.png|Charmy Bee (DLC) Mighty_chaotix.png|Mighty (DLC) Ray the Flying Squirrel (Archie).jpg|Ray the Flying Squirrel (DLC) Sticks 2 - Rio2016.png|Sticks the Badger (unlockable) Rouge Rio2016.png|Rouge (purchasable in the shop) Omega-0.png|E-123 Omega (insert code to unlock) Sonic Villains and Neutrals Sonic Boom Eggman203.png|Dr. Eggman and the Eggmobile (unlockable) Eggman sends in metal sonic by nibroc rock-d9b4yx7.png|Metal Sonic (unlockable) Silver sonic by doctor g-d4fvzfu.png|Silver Sonic (starter; not to be confused with Silver the Hedgehog) 226px-Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (amiibo only) Eggroboartwork.png|Eggrobo (purchasable in the shop) Fang the Sniper.png|Fang the Sniper (starter) 242px-Rush eggman nega.png|Eggman NEGA (DLC) Johnny_Sonic.jpg|Johnny (insert code to unlock) I m mephiles mephiles the dark by itshelias94-d4smwox.png|Mephiles the Dark (unlockable) Others (DLC) Character6-Samus.png|Samus Aran Character9-Kirby.png|Kirby Keeby2.png|Keeby Marx Soul.png|Marx Bugzzy.png|Bugzzy 250px-Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png|Mr. Game & Watch Megaman-0.png|Mega Man Pac-Man-0.png|PAC-MAN Smashified style bomberman render of 4 4 by nibroc rock-d95pvn5.png|Bomberman Rayman render by nibroc rock-d8z6dlp.png|Rayman Greymon.png|Greymon Solid snake.png|Solid Snake Terry Bogard.png|Terry Bogard 006Charizard.png|Charizard Greninja SSB4.png|Greninja Ness.png.png.png|Ness Lucas.png|Lucas Ninten Newest.png|Ninten Billy Hatcher 2.jpg|Billy Hatcher NiGHTS characterart.jpg|NiGHTS 388px-ASR Opa-Opa.png|Opa-Opa Aiai resource 10.png|AiAi Power-ups and items Game Modes EXHAUSTION COMBAT The classic fighting sensation. Characters have a life bar. Deplete it and they'll be knocked unconscious, granting you a win. STAMINA FRAY Instead of life bars, characters now have HP represented with a number. Each attack depletes it by a certain amount. When it drops to 0, the character will lose consciousness and you win. RETRO BATTLE Character health is represented by a group of hearts. Each attack depletes 1/4 of them. If al hearts are depleted, guess what, you win. STORY MODE Fight through action-packed stages as you help E. Gadd calm down the ghosts, chase down Bowser and Eggman, battle an ancient warrior and stop Mephiles and Dimentio from manipulating the universe to their preferences. FIND 'N' FRAY A bit like the multiplayer modes from various shooters, just without the guns, blood and death. Explore giant arenas and cities and search for your opponents. If you find them, attack them on sight and knock 'em out ! The mode has various submodes, like Team Deathmatch, Tag Team, Hunger Games, One Hit Mode, One Chance Mode and several others. More info later. BEAN FAEST Between all the clashin' and battering, there has to be a party of sorts, right ? Here, you, the Mii, go around a board game equipped with seven fighters at your hand, and whenever you run into each other, a battle starts. Several boosters, special rules, special missions and outside help can be called in. The things that are called in are determined by four dices. The things called in are always random, and the dice selects one from each category of six. When someone loses, their fighter stays behind unconscious, and if you lose all your fighters, Mephiles will forcefully remove you from the game. Last one standing wins ! Up to five players can play (four on the 3DS, seven on the Switch) and are given seven random fighters to play with. Have a blast ! ARCADE MODE In this mode, you'll have yo defeat nine random opponents on random stages with only two fighters. The second comes in after the first is KO'd. If you lose them both, you'll have to sacrifice 900 gold bars (the game's currency) to resume with two new fighters. CHAMPIONSHIP Participate in tournaments, either singleplayer or online ! BACKSTAGE Watch any game mode online, chat with others, bet gold bars on the outcome of matches and add others to your friend listing. You can go on normal chat (with everyone) or private chat, or drop some comments ! There are always at least four trusted adult moderators from the company patrolling to make sure nothing goes wrong. ROGUE Instead of actual fighting, why not settle it in an RPG ? You can choose between Normal RPG, Tactical RPG, Strategy, Multi-User Dungeon and Roguelike. EXTRA View your bonuses, watch cutscenes, listen to the Sound Test, insert codes, view the credits, change settings and options, turn on unlocked cheats (these can only be used in singleplayer) and much, much more. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Collabs